Isabella
Isabella is the twin sister of Eliza and member of the Z Syndicate. When the Z Boss died, she quickly helped her sister Eliza assume control of half of the Syndicate. Like her sister, she uses the robo Athena. History Some time prior to the events of Custom Robo Battle Revolution, Isabella and Eliza were recruited by Hero's Father to join the Z Syndicate, an organization devoted to finding and training strong robo fighters in case Rahu ever resurfaced. Over time, the twins rose to a high rank in the group - unfortunately, their ambition grew proportionately. Soon, the Z Syndicate had split into warring factions, each seeking personal gain over their founder's original mission. Eliza took command over one large faction, with Isabella acting as her lieutenant/co-commander. In the story proper, Isabella first appears at Daimon's Cafe following Evil's victory over the autonomous robo. At the time, everyone mistook her for her twin sister, Eliza; thus, Evil was left confused and distraught when the woman before him showed no recollection of their previous agreement. She engaged Hero in a battle with her robo, but was defeated. Undeterred, Isabella prepared to re-engage Hero after turning off her robo's safety switch, but the confrontation was interrupted when Oboro and Sergei arrived and stole the inactive Rahu. Isabella reappeared in the abandoned amusement park where Rahu had fled after its second form was defeated. She defeated Sergei near Rahu's lair before using a teleporter to confront the Steel Hearts trio at the end of the funhouse maze. After deftly deflecting Marcia's attempt to avenge Sergei, Isabella again expressed confusion over Hero and Harry's accusations of her leading a splinter faction of the Z Syndicate. Suddenly, Eliza appeared behind the duo, revealing that she and Isabella were twins; Hero and Harry realized that "Eliza's" inconsistent behavior was due to them encountering different people at different times. The sisters teamed up against the Steel Hearts men, but even their illegal robos proved insufficient in the face of Hero and Harry's teamwork. Musing that they hadn't been defeated so utterly since their duel with the Z Boss himself, Eliza and Isabella urged the trio to go onward and defeat Rahu. They were arrested after Rahu's final defeat, along with the rest of the Z Syndicate. During the Grand Battles, it is revealed that Isabella's memory was wiped thanks to the device located inside the Hero's watch. Ironically, she believes that she is an actress that is "playing the role" of Isabella and that her twin sister is playing the role of Eliza. Gallery Isabella (Fan 1) (Flip for Eliza).png|Isabella (Thinking) Isabella (Fan 2) (Flip for Eliza).png|Isabella (Laughing) Isabella (Fan 3) (Flip for Eliza).png|Isabella (Smiling) Isabella (Disgruntled) (Flip for Eliza).png|Isabella (Disgruntled) Isabella (Pleased) (Flip for Eliza).png|Isabella (Content) Isabella (Shout) (Flip for Eliza).png|Isabella (Shouting) Trivia *Despite being her sister's twin, it seems as though Isabella is lower in command than Eliza due to Eliza being the ruler of her faction. **Also, Eliza's followers make no mention of her until the Grand Battles. **However, this information was probably kept a secret to provide a shocking revelation near the end of A New Journey. *The main way to tell the difference between the two sisters (as both share the same portraits) is to see which hand holds the fan. Isabella holds her fan in her right hand, while her sister holds her fan in her left hand. Eliza also wears a violet-colored hair ribbon, while Isabella's is pink. **Additionally, there are subtle differences in Eliza and Isabella's robos. Eliza uses Athena's default color scheme and the Waxing Arc gun and bomb parts; Isabella, on the other hand, uses Athena's red color scheme and the Waning Arc gun and bomb parts. *She has a tattoo of the letter "Z" on her arm and her back. Category:Custom Robo GC Characters Category:Z Category:Custom Robo GC Exclusive